Fly Ball
by cryptic-yet-simple
Summary: Bella has just been changed by Edward and decides to use her power while playing a game of baseball


**Fly Ball**

Edward had finally changed me. High School had ended, and as he had promised, he had changed me, and right after he changed me I accepted his marriage proposal. Still, I had decided to have a long, (well short in vampire terms) engagement. It would last about two years.

Edward and I were closer now then we had been, but there was still one thing that I wanted to try as a vampire.

Baseball

I have always been clumsy, and I wanted to see how much that had changed, so here I stood. Emmet was pitching and he has had a crazed glint in his eyes, but he can't scare me now, so I sent the same crazed glint back at him. He still didn't know that I had a wild card. Edward, after seeing the crazed glint in both of our eyes, started to looked apprehensive as the game started. He still couldn't read my mind.

When I discovered my power the only one with me was Alice. We were out shopping and she saw me use my power. That is why she insisted on being on my team. Without a doubt we were going to win. It's girls against guys; and like normal, the guys were all cocky and letting off loads of testosterone bragging about how they were going to win.

Alice and I sensing that this would be an easily won game, had decided to make a deal with all the guys. If the guys win we, the girls, will be the servant of their own husband. If we girls win, then the guys will be our servants. This was promising to be fun.

I walked over to home plate and lifted up the bat. Emmet threw a fast ball, and I bunted the ball so hard that it bounced up and flew into the forest, much to the guys amazement. Alice just looked at me and smiled as I made it back to home base. I didn't want to show off my gift just yet. The guys would never expect it because I knew that I could only use it sparingly.

Esme was up next. She might have been a vampire, but I knew that Esme would not like to have to deal with any fast balls, so I decided to help her, just a little. Emmet threw another fastball, yet this one was no where near as fast as the one he had pitched to me. He shot a look toward Edward and Carlisle in the outfield. His expression was something along the lines of 'What the Hell is going on?'

I decided to let myself rest and let Rosalie and Alice go without my help. They weren't afraid to look vicious. They both hit their pitches and managed to duck and dodge all of the oncoming guys. The game continued on until we were in the ninth inning. I hadn't done anything since helping Esme in the top of the first inning.

Alice looked at me with a knowing smile as the scores were tied at the top of the ninth inning. Esme, Alice and Rosalie were on third, second and first base when I came up to bat. The guys were all a little bit worried because the four of us showed no signs of nervousness, or stress.

Edward and Emmet had switched places at about the bottom of the fifth. He gave me his crooked smile, and I just giggled and wiggled my fingers at him in a sad attempt to flirt that made the rest of my family crack up.

Edward threw a nice light pitch. Insulted I stood up and let it pass by me. "If you go easy on me you realize that I will have Alice dress you up in drag so that we can crash the next high school party! I'm pretty sure that everyone will remember that for almost as long as they will live."

He gave me a quick horrified look and I got ready as he winded up his pitch. I grinned as he threw a fast ball, even faster then Emmet's. Edward looked almost relieved as I started to fake him out, making him believe that I was going to miss. I pulled the glamour out of his eyes just as I hit the ball.

I started running, and made sure that Esme, Alice, and Rosalie made it across home base. With that I slowed down stopping on second to watch the comical sight ahead of me. The ball had dropped and hit the ground at the edge of the forest, and was now hovering about 50 feet above ground. Not moving, just hovering. Emmet, Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle, were all just staring up at the ball wondering what was going on.

I looked around quickly and saw Alice and Rosalie tangled up on the ground laughing so hard that if they had been human they would have been crying. I even saw Esme covering her mouth and shaking with laughter. I finished running over the bases and the ball dropped right on Jasper's head. This only made us laugh harder, and I collapsed on top of Alice and Rosalie.

The guys were still pretty clueless. The rest of the ninth inning was pretty normal. Yet, the guys kept expecting the ball to start hovering. Except for Carlisle, who I think was starting to understand what was going on. I kept seeing him glance at me with a smile in his eyes showing that he found this funny, rather then startling.

I was pitching for the bottom of the ninth inning. I decided to have some fun. Edward came up to bat. I pitched and it was nice and slow, he gave me a look along the lines of 'you have GOT to be kidding me.' As the ball got closer and closer to him it started to speed up, and before he knew what hit him we heard a crack signifying that the ball had made it past him into Alice's hands.

She tossed the ball back to me. I wound up again and tossed it, I threw a surprise fast ball, but Edward already had it all timed out. He swung, but there was no thunder crack signifying the ball at flown to the outfield. Instead, the ball was hovering a mere six inches in front of his bat. He stared at the sedentary ball and moved forward to hit it. As he moved the ball raced past him into Alice's awaiting hands. I heard Rosalie try to cover up a laugh.

The third and final pitch was the best. I wound up yet again and released. The ball curved right around Edward and no matter how Edward tried, he couldn't reach it. I tried to keep a straight face to keep him from realizing what was happening. Alice took my place.

I moved to cover second and third base. Emmet hit his first pitch. The ball after having reached a grand total of twenty feet, plummeted right to the ground and bounced into my hand. Emmet stayed at second base.

I moved farther over, toward third base as I tossed the ball to Alice. She was now pitching to Jasper, who had a resigned look upon his face. He had realized what was happening and decided to not argue, or bring attention to what was happening. Alice pitched a light ball. Jasper hit the ball, almost surprised that he had made it. The ball landed straight in my hand. Jasper was out. Emmet was rounding third base when he just froze in his place. I watched amused as Emmet couldn't move a muscle. I floated slowly to where he was frozen, and lightly dropped the ball onto his head. His jaw dropped.

The game had ended, the girls had won, and I had gotten a chance to show off my wonderful new power. I lightly leapt back to the ground and walked over to the rest of my team.

"We should probably head back sometime soon. The storm is about to end, so there's no point in staying here for much longer." I told the girls.

"Does it really matter how much longer we stay?" asked Rosalie.

"Not really, but I would really like to start making Edward do whatever I want." I replied with a huge grin on my face. "First Edward is going to carry all the equipment home, and then he's going to dress in drag, and we'll be going to one of the clubs in Port Angeles."

Alice stood up. "Bella, I think that that is a wonderful idea and that Jasper and probably Emmet will be joining Edward." Rosalie stood up and nodded her head.

"Hey… guys. Come here. Edward, carry all of the equipment home. You guys will all meet in Alice's room in ten minutes to get dressed to go clubbing. Except for you, Carlisle, Esme likes you to much to embarrass you in a club. The rest of you, get to it."

I started running and Edward quickly caught up. "So you're telekinetic, and you use your power to get your boyfriend dressed up in drag to go clubbing. That's definitely worth it." I smiled at him slyly, and his face broke into a grin as we ran through the dense forest.


End file.
